halofandomcom-20200222-history
Metropolis (Level)
Looking for the city New Mombasa? '''Metropolis' is the third playable level in Halo 2 (besides The Armory). It is also the first level where you drive the Scorpion Tank and the first level with Wraiths and Banshees. Metropolis is one of two levels where you can acquire the Gauss Warthog (the other being Quarantine Zone). It takes place in New Mombasa, and starts as soon as the player emerges from the highway tunnel that was the last part of Outskirts. In this stage, the Master Chief and 2 marines must battle across a long bridge guarded by Covenant forces and another but shorter tunnel. After that, there is a small park, where another marine-controlled Warthog lurks, and an open urban area with Wraiths, before going onto catwalks attached to buildings in order to attempt to board the Scarab and take out the Covenant piloting it. Usable Weapons *Battle Rifles *Beam Rifles *Energy Swords *GP Machine Gun Turrets *Needlers *Plasma Cannons *Plasma Pistols *Plasma Rifles *Rocket Launchers *Scarab Gun *SMGs *Sniper Rifles *Shotguns Vehicles *Scarabs (non-drivable) *Scorpions *Warthogs *Ghosts *Wraiths *Phantoms (non-drivable) *Gauss Warthogs Mission Objectives *Crush Covenant resistance on the bridge. *Make your way to the surface. *Regroup with Marine forces in the city-center. *Board and disable the Scarab. Transcript Part 01: Metropolis (A marine sitting on the ground, breathing erratically, watches as Master Chief approaches. The Chief steps over him to a standing female marine) Female Marine: It blew right through us. '' (they watch the Scarab ramps over the Bridge, out of view)'' 50-cal, rockets, didn't do a thing. (it is interesting to note that the M247 is 7.62mm and not 12.7mm/.50 cal. The female marine is probably referring to the Warthog's .50-cal, which is parked nearby) (A Pelican drops a tank. Sergeant Major Avery J. Johnson gets out, Master Chief and marines walk over.) Sergeant Johnson: Where's the rest of your platoon? Female Marine: Wasted, Sarge. Marine 1: And we will be, too, sir, if we don't get the hell outta here! Sergeant Johnson: (puts a hand on marine's shoulder) You hit, marine? Marine 1: Uh, no, sir. Sergeant Johnson : Then, listen up! (Easy) You had your chance to be afraid before you joined my beloved Corps. But to guide you back to the true path, I brought this motivational device. Our big green style cannot be defeated! '(Normal) The Chief is gonna jump in this tank, roll across the bridge, and blow up any inhuman-son-of-a-bitch dumb enough to get between him and the Prophet of Regret! Pull yourself together, because you're going with him! '(Heroic) When I joined the Corps, we didn't have any fancy-shmancy tanks. We had sticks! Two sticks, and a rock for the whole platoon - and we had to share the rock! Buck up, boy, you're one very lucky Marine! '''(Legendary) Usually the good Lord works in mysterious ways. But not today! This here is sixty-six tons of straight up, H-E-spewing dee-vine intervention! If God is love, then you can call me Cupid! '''Female Marine: What about that Scarab? Sergeant Johnson: We've all run the simulations, they're tough, but they ain't invincible. Stay with the Master Chief, he'll know what to do. Female Marine: Yes, sir, Sergeant! Cortana (O.S.): Thanks for the tank. He never gets me anything. {Sergeant Johnson climbs back on the Pelican, cocks a machine gun} Sergeant Johnson: (smirk) Oh, I know what the ladies like. Part 02: Ladies Like Armor Plating (Note: On Heroic, part 2 will be called "Ladies like Grinding Treads". On Legendary, it will be called "Ladies like Superior Firepower"). (You start out next to the tank, holding a Battle Rifle, and an SMG as a sidearm, although you can trade out weapons with the marines, and an All-Terrain 50-cal Warthog to your right. Take the Warthog if you want speed, or the Scorpion if you like heavy artillery, or better yet, both, if you're playing Multiplayer. The bridge stretches out in front of you. The burning skyline with the Covenant Assault Carrier hovering over it is visible in the distance. The bridge is strewn with the wreckage of cars, trucks and buses. A multitude of Ghosts patrol the bridge, as well as a Covenant Wraith tank.its best to try to keep some distance between you and the vehicles if playing on a high difficulty like Heroic and Legendary. the ghosts will come in fast. although the cannon will normally take them out with one shot, its best to rain on them with fire from your machine gun. i also recommend not using the warthog if on a high difficulty setting '' ''About halfway across, Banshees swoop in for an attack from either side, and three Phantoms fly by, deploying troops and another Wraith tank. A lone Marine (or two, if one of the two accompanying you was killed) stationed on the bridge joins you and the other 2 Marines (If you took the Scorpion). At the other end of the bridge, a group of Banshees flies in over the rooftops.) (As you approach the second speed tunnel)there are banshees too 'Cortana:' (musically) That's quite a welcome party. ''(A pack of Ghosts skitters into view and opens fire on you. They are soon joined by a pair of Wraith tanks who come in from the nearby highway tunnel, as well as another pair of Banshees. You enter the highway tunnel meeting little resistance until a barrier supposedly prevents you from taking your vehicle any further. A Warthog pulls up and joins your cause, while a trio of Jackals stationed on the barrier fire down at you.) Female Marine: Secure the area! (A different female Marine walks up to you and offers you a Shotgun.) Female Marine 2: It's tight quarters on the other side, sir. Use this. (You enter a dark, wreckage and Covenant strewn section of the highway tunnel. A pair of Elites and a large group of Grunts attack, while a pair of Jackal snipers fire on you from a distance with their Beam Rifles. At the end of the tunnel, more Grunts and Elites attack, as well as another trio of Jackals. You enter a series of sewage tunnels that open out into a massive courtyard.) As you enter Part 3, a Sniper Jackal is seen trying to snipe the Marines. Assasinate him to easily get a Beam Rifle. Part 03: This Town Ain't Big Enough For Both Of Us (The Scarab can be seen in the distance, although it leaves quickly. A Gauss Warthog pulls up to you.) Sergeant Stacker: Could use you on the gun, Chief! NOTE: It may be preferred to get Stacker on the gun and you drive, because he will not leave the area until you kill all enemies. ''(Sergeant Stacker drives you into another courtyard, where a few Ghosts, a pair of Jackal snipers, a veteran Elite, and a Wraith tank guard the tunnel at the far end. Another pair of Ghosts enters the fray, and once they're dead, Stacker drives you into a large room with a waterfall, and then out into the streets of New Mombasa. You come upon a Marine outpost that is under siege by a trio of Wraith tanks and Jackal snipers, while a fellow group of Marines on a Warthog valiantly defends. A Phantom delivers a pair of Ghosts, but they are neutralized easily. Cortana: There are Marines trapped inside that building, Chief. Concentrate on the Wraiths, they're the biggest threat. Cortana:'There is a Marine Command - house in that building. We'll need to help them deal with that Scarab. ''A Pelican delivers a squad of Marines ''Another Pelican delivers a Scorpion Tank as you walk into the base. You are greeted by a Marine at the entrance. '''Corporal Perez: Sir! Corporal Perez, A Company! CP's this way! The Lieutenant got hit as soon as we dropped in! Cortana (O.S.): Who's in charge now, Corporal? Corporal Perez: Uh, Sergeant Banks, ma'am. He's pinned down up top. Come on, I'll show you. (He leads you up the heavily guarded stairs to a balcony overlooking the streets where you fought the Wraith tanks. A huge plasma beam can be seen firing at something in the distance, and the Scarab lumbers into view.) Part 04: Field Expedient Sergeant Banks: When I asked for reinforcements, I didn’t think they’d send a Spartan. We got trouble! (The Scarab demolishes the Scorpion tank that was just dropped in, then it starts walking toward the base.) Marine 2: See this look?! It's terror!! (Dialog Placeholder) Alright, this is the shit. Sergeant Banks: Marine, did I give you permission to bitch?! (They fire at the Scarab, but it shows no signs of slowing down.)) Sergeant Banks: I don't think it's stopping; get your heads down! (The Scarab walks right over your position) Sergeant Banks: That thing is really starting to PISS ME OFF! Marines, time to kill us a Scarab! Corporal Perez (over radio): It's over here, sir! (You enter a large warehouse in pursuit of the Scarab. You end up on a series of walkways above a large water-filled canal, and the Scarab is walking below you, while Covenant troops fire at you from the deck.) (Eventually, the Scarab reaches the end of the canal, and can go no further.) Cortana: It can't go any further this way. We have it trapped. (If you stall) Cortana: Chief, we're going to have to board that Scarab." (Groups of Pelicans fly by in front of the Scarab. Occasionally, one turns and unleashes a barrage of missiles on the Scarab, to no avail.) (You enter the Scarab, to find a couple of Ultra Grunts, an Ultra Elite, and a couple of Major Elites piloting the Scarab.) Cortana: Careful Chief, that Elite was an Ultra, and those pilots are no pushovers either. ( After you clear the hostiles out, the Scarab falls apart and the Master Chief walks out.) Sergeant Johnson (O.S.): (In the Pelican cockpit) That's right you mothers! Run! Keyes: Not if we can help it, Sergeant. (Cut to bridge of the ''In Amber Clad)'' Commander Keyes: Extract the Chief and return to In Amber Clad. Sergeant Johnson (O.S.): Roger that! Lord Hood (On display screen on In Amber Clad): Status? Commander Keyes: Sir, the Prophet is bugging out! Request permission to engage! Lord Hood: Negative, Commander. I'll vector two heavies for starside intercept. (The Covenant ship begins to accelerate.) Nav Officer: Ma'am, Slipspace rupture off the target's bow! It's going to jump, inside the city! Commander Keyes: There's no time, sir! Lord Hood: (hesitates) Green light! Green light to engage! (Cut to underside of the ''In Amber Clad. Johnson's Pelican docks via a hatch under the ship.)'' Commander Keyes: Punch it! Get us close! (Cut Back to bridge of ''In Amber Clad)'' Nav Officer: Ma'am, without a destination solution- Commander Keyes: We are NOT losing that ship! (The Assault Carrier enters Slipspace, ''In Amber Clad next to it, the Assault Carrier dwarfs Commander Keyes' ship, causing a massive white explosion that engulfs the whole of New Mombasa.)'' (fade to white) Easy/Normal difficulty Okay, so here is the level walkthrough for the level Metropolis, on Normal difficulty. Speed past the few covenant guys at the beginning of the tunnel, they will not chase you. Eventually a Warthog will come down from a tunnel, and speed up towards a barricade. Let your turreter and rockier take out the infantry on top of the little wall. Then, get out, swap your SMG for a shotgun. Keep your BR, you'll need it. Drive your hog over the little hill and into the tunnel again. Get out and get in the turret. Elites are no match for this gun, and gruts will evaporate like paper. Keep driving it through, getting out, and turreting. Watch for the invisible elite, but if you see his outline, you can stick him, and he's toast. Use your BR if you're afraid of the snipers. However, they will panic at close range. The elites at the far end of the tunnel will be no match for your shotgun. When you kill the last guy, go back and try to find a rocket launcher, which you can trade for your BR. Keep the Shotty and head into the pipes. Swap to the Beam Rifle, and melee the conveniently placed Jackal sniper in the back of the head. When he falls immediately zoom in and headshot the Grunt manning the turret. Continue to snipe out the rest of the visible enemies, then jump down and see if you can find the Gauss Warthog. So, jump into the Warthog's driver seat, get Sarge to man the turret, and drive off. Make sure the rest of the enemies are dead, then continue, through the holes in the wall, into a courtyard. Watch out for the Wraith positioned here. Drive straight past, and around the fountain. The covies will not chase you. Then, go back and pick up the rocket ammo stored near the entrance to the second large courtyard. Then, drive back around the fountain and get ready for some fun. Turn up to the right to find a pair of Wraiths besieging A-Company, who have taken shelter in a command post next to Tterrab Industries. Use mortar blasts to take out the pair of Wraiths, then aim up as a Phantom attacks. Fire a couple of mortars at the bottom of the Phantom to destroy the plasma cannons and the pair of Ghosts. The Phantom will retreat. Now go up the back alley to the left to find a Rocket Launcher plus some useful ammo. Take it, then go back to the bunker to make contact with Corporal Perez. Go up to the command post to meet Sergeant Banks, and watch a Scorpion Tank get destroyed by the Scarab's mighty plasma cannon. You can actually save it, but i usually don't bother. Okay, inventory check: Battle Rifle and fully loaded Rocket Launcher. Got 'em? Good. Don't got 'em? Get 'em. Go up the stairs to the left, and come to a door where a Marine will be waiting to escort you. Go up the stairs, onto a large water channel. This is ammo heaven. There are tons of rocky ammo boxes, so stack up on those. If you lost your shotty, get a new one. DO NOT JUMP ON THE SCARAB. It will stop at the end of teh canal, so no worries of it escaping. Go to the last platform. There is a turret there. Get on it and start shooting. The Scarab will make its way around the corner soon, so get ready. Use your turret to take out all infantry on the top deck. The elites with plasma rifles will be your biggest threat, but will be no match for your turret. Finally, hop on and take out any restisance left on the deck. Then, go below deck and fire some rockets at the elites and grunts. One will come upstairs with a sword. Either stick him or use your shotgun. Then, go downstairs and take out the remaining elites at a safe distance with rockets or stickes. The cutscene will appear, and you just blew up a scarab and beat the level. Speed Run Walkthrough Hop in the warthog, let the marines jump in, and drive, ignoring anything in your way. Except for the giant hole in the bridge. And the barriers. Anyways, reach the end of the bridge, drive through the tunnel, and reach the massive barrier. Take the M90 Shotgun from the female marine who drives up, losing the SMG, and head up. Throw grenades into any clusters of soldiers you see, head forward with the shotgun, and blast anything you see. Head through the tunnel, pull out your Battle Rifle, and drop off the edge of the cliff, landing by the Warthog. Toss Sergeant Stacker out of the driver's seat, hop in, wait for him to get back in on gunner, and drive to the exit. Drive around and have Stacker blast any of the Ghosts and Wraiths in the way. Don't bother waiting around for them to be annihilated, just drive through. Once you've exited, head right, then left, then blow up the Wraiths. Jump out of the warthog, head up with Corporal Perez and Sergeant Stacker, and meet up with Sergeant Banks. Run up to the massive armory and grab a Shotgun and Sniper Rifle. While the Scarab approaches, and shoot as many Covenant as you can see. Once the Scarab stops running, swap the Rifle out for a Rocket Launcher and put a few volleys onto the Scarab. By now, most victims are probably dead,or if you are playing it differently you could always use the sniper,rocket launcher and after the Scarab is trapped,use the turret to kill the rest.Jump in with the Shotgun and blast anything still moving,try to use all of your grenades once downstairs as there will be loads of elites. Head below and provoke the scary white sword elite. Run back up before he charges you and drop a grenade into the single entrance to the below deck. If he's still alive, shoot him a couple times. Now head back down and use the launcher to kill the major elites. Victory! Another faster, but more difficult, way to get the level done quickly can be done in under six minutes. Firstly, jump in the Warthog and drive immediately down the bridge, do not stop for anything, even marines. Once you get to the area in the tunnel where you meet up with the other warthog, DO NOT SLOW DOWN. Edge your Warthog to the right and charge through the gap in the wall, it'll take practice to get the warthog through perfectly. Weave your way through the wreckage, and then drive your Warthog up through the sewers to the surface. Hopefully your warthog is still intact! Once you reach the park, run over the Jackal sniper and drive your 'hog onto the bottom level, where Sergeant Stacker is driving his Gauss 'hog around. Keep driving to the next area, and drive around the Wraith, through the tunnel, into the city. Once you've arrived at the Marine Command Post, drive your warthog straight past one of the three Wraiths, get out as your 'hog brushes the Wraith's side. Board the Wraith, take out the driver, and then hop in. Use it to blow up the other two Wraiths, then drive it sideways into the door of the Marine Command Post, so that the left side of your wraith bashes into the door. Before it's just about to hit the door, get out. The Wraith should have pushed you through the door, so you won't have to wait for Corporal Perez. If it doesn't work, just wait for the Corporal. Once you're inside the building, head up the stairs, taking a Rocket Launcher and a shotgun from the Marines standing around. Once you get to the balcony with Sergeant Banks, head to the right. There should be a narrow ramp that leads up to the storey above. Use it to get to the floor above you. Now here is the tricky part: Jump onto the little pole in the corner, and then either grenade jump, or use your rocket launcher, to launch yourself up onto the radio antenna! This will take a few tries, but once you get it right, it will cut down the time of your run substantially. Now aim to the bottom of the antenna, and wait for Banks to say "I don't think it's stopping, get your heads down," as soon as he says this, throw a grenade down to the bottom, or use your rocket launcher. Use the force of the explosion to propel you onto the scarab. After you finish basking in your glory, head down to the cockpit of the Scarab. It should be empty, but not for long...whip out your rocket launcher and position yourself to the left side of foot of the ramp leading into the cockpit. Wait for the elites to spawn. Once they do, fire your rockets at the ultra elite until it's dead. Then kill the two pilots, ignoring the grunts. If you run out of rockets, use your shotgun. Once you've finished the three elites off, kill some time by shooting the grunts. Congratulations! You just finished Metropolis! Trivia *If you take the warthog instead of the tank, you can drive it all the way to almost the end of the level. *You can take a ghost all the way to the top of the passageway where you defeat the scarab, and you can board with it, however, it slides off the moving sides easily, and you cannot take it inside. *The Catch Skull is found on this level. *It's possible to save the tank that gets destroyed. Instead of going up the stairs on foot, take a Ghost and drive off the roof and get the Marine out of the Scorpion and reverse.The driver will have no armor, weapons, and occasionally, no face. *It is possible to get the tank over the stuck doors in the tunnel (As it is with a warthog or ghost). The first is rather easy, the second takes a bit of positioning. However, beyond that, you'll have to continue on foot (or use a warthog or ghost, as they will fit in the pipe). You must aim the right treads so they are lined up with the wall, then go partially up the wall and quickly steer left. It should go through the gap. This is very useful for legendary. *If you take the Wraith tank on the bridge, and use the mortar on the Phantom that carries another Wraith. If you keep hitting that Phantom with the mortar, it will get "stuck" on the cables holding up the bridge. The Phantom cannot be destroyed, like others in Halo 2, but repeated shots with the mortar will slide it slightly on the cable it gets stuck on. *In the first garden area where you meet Sergeant Stacker with a Gauss Warthog, the part where Jackal Snipers usually appear, unless you go to their sniping spot, there will actually be an unlimited amount of them, so its recommended to go to the position otherwise more and more will keep showing up. *The Scarab Gun can be found in this level. It is on top of one of the bridges that connects two skyscrapers above the rallypoint/command post. A glitch must be performed in which a banshee is coaxed through the tunnel at the end of the bridge. *When you've performed the Banshee glitch, destroy the 3 Wraiths that are attacking the pinned down marines. Then land your banshee on the top of the building. Jump off the building, progress at the normal procedure and when you see the Scarab firing, get into your banshee and head for the scarab, land on it and get inside. You can see that no one is controlling the scarab. When you wait a little longer, you will see that elites and grunts are spawning in the scarab. *If you give the marine holding the shotgun in the city center a Rocket Launcher, she will hold it with one hand like it was a small-arm and salute you. *After you eliminated the wraiths and caused the phantom to flee, a pelican equipped with a scorpion tank will hover above the marine building. It is possible to destroy this tank, causing the scarab not to fire when it rounds the corner. *A large soccer ball is found on top of the building that's destroyed, with the large broken window. *If you start the level with the Sputnik Skull and get a Rocket Launcher, you could shoot at the Pelican and move it, mostly with a tank. *In the Field Expedient part, when the Scarab climbs up onto the garden, there is a small metal pillar that could be knocked over by the Scarab, there is a chance that Sergeant Banks and the Marine operating the turret can be killed by the pillar falling on them or sweeping the floor. *When the Scarab climbs over you you can jump double what you jump normally. *The chapter name "Ladies Like Grinding Treads", may be reference to Red vs Blue, where Shiela the scorpion tank doesn't like blue team looking at her treads. *When you reach the other end of the bridge, with the Wraith and Banshee's, you can steal the Banshee with a little luck, but can only drive in through the tunnel, before reaching the small mini-tunnel outside. *The state of the first Warthog depends on how you are playing. In single player, it will be slightly destroyed, with its windshield broken. In Co-Op, the Warthog will be undamaged. *It is possible to get the Warthog up in the scarab if you go up the building to fight the Scarab with a Warthog, you can get on top of the Scarab or stay on the building so marines inside the vehicle can shoot at the Scarab. * If you get a Warthog on top of the Scarab it will float above the ground *The Scarab is technically the first "boss" faced in Halo 2. *In this level, there are 56 Civilian Vehicles (not including Trailers, Covenant Vehicles and Human UNSC Vehicles). It could be coincidental or another 7 reference, 56/8=7(7x8=56), from Bungie. *It is possible to save all the marines in this level until the very end. *In the area place on the bridge where you pick up an extra marine with a rocket launcher, instead of picking up 1, you'll pick up 2 if one of your other marines died one marine has a sniper rifle and the other has a rocket launcher. *The warthog inside the tunnel with the shotgun wielding marine is indestructable until all the marines get out. *The inside of the scarab is made out of a material that makes the sniper shot ricochet all over the room. Use it to your advantage. You might take out multiple enemies with 1 shot, or just for the shear fun of it. *You can use the Zip-Line Glitch in this level by carrying Excalibur from Outskirts to Metropolis, and taking your marine's rocket launcher. The Zip-Line helps, because at the peak of the bridge you can board banshees much easier with it. Images Image:Ship2.jpg|Regret escapes New Mombasa via Slipspace. Category:Levels Category:Halo 2 Campaign